


Redemption

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Witches, referenced Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Hunting witches, Scott tells Peter what he really thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why no it didn't take two months for me to finish one of the shortest stories I've ever written why do you ask? *nervous laughter*

Peter got up from where he had landed on his back, tossed to the forest floor by a witch’s spell. He groaned, dusted himself off.

Scott came running up to him.

Peter arched an eyebrow. He assumed Scott was going to throw a fit due to his sanctimonious morals, because he always had an issue with someone dying, even if they were clearly a bad person intent on harming others.

Peter knew deep down that it had been right for Derek to kill him all those years ago and if he suddenly had a change of heart to go on another murderous rampage, then he expected the kids to put him down.

What he wasn’t expecting was Scott to throw his arms around him and hug him.

“What-?”

“You saved Stiles.”

Peter nodded. “Yes, you all saw me leap in front of her blasting spell. Why does it matter?”

“You risked your life to save him, you’ve never done that.”

Peter sighed. “Really, this isn’t necessary.”

“Maybe, but you didn’t have to save Stiles either.”

Peter humphed.

Scott pulled back. “You really have changed.”

He left and Peter just snorted, following and brushing himself off one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> come poke me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
